A toolbar is a control bar on which a row of buttons for executing instructions are displayed. An action associated with a button can be executed by clicking the button on the toolbar. A context toolbar differs from a general toolbar in that (1) a context toolbar is not attached to a menu bar, and the location of a context toolbar changes depending on the operating position in the document; (2) a context toolbar is not always visible, but appears upon clicking, double-clicking, long-pressing or the like on the touch screen where corresponds to a location in the document. Currently, a problem is that the context toolbar contains relatively many buttons when there are relatively many (more than 5) operating commands to the document. However, the resolutions of the mobile devices on the market are not the same, and a mobile device having a low resolution can not display too many buttons, otherwise the area per button would be too small to create a good user experience.
Generally, there are two solutions to solve the problem:
As shown in FIG. 1, a first solution comprises placing all the function buttons on the context toolbar. When there are too many function buttons so that not all the function buttons can be displayed in one row, a “more” auxiliary button is added at the end of the context toolbar. The other function buttons will be displayed by clicking the “more” button, and the context toolbar will disappear by clicking anywhere outside the context toolbar. This solution has the following disadvantages. The other function buttons are hidden unless the “more” button is clicked. Especially when the screen is small, clicking a small button causes a poor user experience. User can view the other function buttons by clicking the “more” button, but he/she has to close and reopen the toolbar in order to go back to the previous function buttons, so that a poor user experience is caused. With respect to a toolbar where a function button needs to be clicked many times, the user has to open the toolbar repeatedly and click the function button.
As show in FIG. 2, a second solution comprises placing all the function buttons on the context toolbar. If the function buttons are too many to be displayed all in one row, they are displayed in two rows. By clicking anywhere outside the context toolbar, the context toolbar disappear. This solution has the following disadvantages. The visual effect is poor, especially on a mobile device having a small screen, and displaying the context toolbar in two rows makes the display crowded and redundant. The space of the screen are occupied and display of the content of the document is blocked. With respect to a tool bar where a function button needs to be clicked many times, the user has to open the toolbar repeatedly and click the function button.